The present invention relates generally to soda fountains for preparing carbonated beverages. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an integrated, self contained system for first generating carbonated water by charging a seltzer system, and thereafter dispensing and mixing seltzer with a syrup concentrate to produce desired carbonated beverages. The invention is believed to be appropriately classified in United States Class 261, subclasses 121 or digest 7, and/or United States Class 222, subclass 491.
The prior art is literally replete with a variety of carbonation systems for preparing and dispensing carbonated beverages. A wide variety of devices exist for carbonating or charging seltzer arrays for use in commercial establishments such as restaurants and taverns, and certain prior art devices aimed at the home market exist. The rather complex and expensive commercial systems used in service establishments are impractical for use in a typical home kitchen. For example, known commercial systems are bulky, overly complex and prohibitively expensive. Usually their installation requires tradesmen such as electricians or plumbers. For these and other reasons the desirability of a practical carbonation system for home use has been recognized in the past, and a number of previously issued patents relate to such equipment.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,551, issued Nov. 3, 1981 provides a home appliance for making aerated beverages. It comprises a casing which interiorly mounts a pressurized carbon dioxide vessel for suitably pressurizing an adjacently disposed seltzer bottle to be charged. Suitable nozzle apparatus is interposed between the high pressure vessel and the seltzer bottle, which must be mounted within a special casing compartment prior to charging. An elongated nozzle projects into the interior of the seltzer bottle for conducting gas into the bottle interior by first bubbling it through a previously established volume of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,550, issued Apr. 27, 1976, to Gilbey, also depicts a casing in which the high pressure carbon dioxide vessel is mounted within the casing adjacent to a compartment into which a bottle to be charged is inserted. Valve apparatus conducts high pressure carbon dioxide to an input nozzle assembly, which is physically mated with the bottle by a lower cam system which urges the bottle into sealing engagement with the filler for subsequent pressurization. In this device, as well as the previously discussed device, the bottle to be charged must be meticulously inserted and then withdrawn from the device casing. When withdrawn, the bottle is vented to atmosphere. The latter reference also teaches the use of a safety shield device separate from the carbonated beverage container, which is adapted to prevent inadvertent overcharging and over-pressurization.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,846, issued to Dewan on Sept. 10, 1957 discloses a portable beverage charging device essentially comprising a pair of generally tubular shells which are mated together about a bottle to be charged. When the shells are coupled together the bottle is in effect enshrouded within the shells, and the gas is inputted from a gas cylinder disposed in the reduced diameter neck of the upper shroud. When the shells are forcibly urged together gas flow occurs. After initial charging the enshrouded bottle may be vigorously shaken by the user, prior to removal by subsequent disassembly of the shroud elements. This carbonator device is also adapted to prevent over-pressurization and undesired, potentially harmful release of gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,410, issued to Gueret, on Oct. 13, 1981, discloses a closure device for a pressurized container. The reference is believed somewhat relevant to my discharge valve associated with the instant seltzer dispenser to be hereinafter described. Sealing caps or closures seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are believed less relevant to my seltzer system: 4,295,583; 4,295,584; 4,294,370; 4,294,369; 4,294,367; and 4,294,368.
The most relevant prior art known to me comprises an unpatented home beverage carbonation system which I invented formerly, which was marketed by my former company, namely the Charlie O Partnership of Little Rock, Ark. The former Charlie O system is briefly described in a brochure entitled "The 6 Cent Soda in Six Easy Steps" published in 1981. The former device comprised a rather bulky commercial pressure vessel of carbon dioxide having an upper valve system adapted to be coupled to an elongated plastic hose. A special quick screw cap including a top mounted valve is adapted to be fitted to a desired plastic bottle for subsequent charging thereof. Once the bottle is filled to an appropriate level, and the pressure cap is sealably installed, the hose is snap-fitted between the charging vessel pressure regulator and the special cap. Thereafter, the bottle is vigorously shaken. After pressure equilibrium results, the charging hose would be removed, the bottle would be depressurized by manually depressing the fill valve, and the cap would be unscrewed, yielding a source of carbonated water to thereafter be dispensed at atmospheric pressure. When poured into a suitable container and mixed with a preselected quantity or syrup concentrate, soda results. The system envisioned a plurality of plastic syrup bottles, each of which was equipped with an upper pump actuated valve to readily output the syrup to the waiting container.
Unfortunately, the above described prior art devices are characterized by a number of commercially adverse aesthetic and utilitarian flaws.
From a consumer products safety standpoint the valve inter-coupling structure between the high pressure vessel and the seltzer bottle to be thereafter charged must be extremely reliable. Because of such safety considerations prior art devices of the enclosure or casing type tend to be rather bulky and heavy. Also, such devices require that the seltzer bottle be inserted and clamped within an adjacent casing, resulting in operator inconvenience to the operator.
All of the known prior art home dispensing systems including that disclosed in the referenced brochure, suffer in that once the carbonated water is charged, the cap of the seltzer container is removed. Such venting of course dissipates the former gas pressure head. This degradation of the CO.sub.2 charge has been a recognized consumer objection to such systems. When the bottle or can top is removed for partial consumption of the contents, the carbonation level begins to dissipate rapidly, and the contents is degraded. When the cap is repeatedly removed and replaced, the problem is further aggravated. Even though the first helping of soda water mixed with syrup is appropriately carbonated, unconsumed water stored in the vessel will tend to slowly loose its charge to atmosphere, even if it is recapped between servings. In addition, when the output of such open seltzer bottles is directed into a glass, the low liquid pressure of the output stream does not facilitate vigorous syrup mixing. Therefore stirring is usually mandated, and that further dissipates the quality of the carbonated beverage produced.
A further problem with prior art "casing38 type systems is that the seltzer bottle is vigorously clamped or pushed into temporary abutment with the internally captivated valve system. This necessitates the use of a relatively rigid seltzer bottle usually comprised of glass. The shatter proof housing used for safety purposes results in a slow, inconvenient system. Even where a rigid compartmentalized housing is not employed, as shown in the system described in the aforementioned brochure, a somewhat disorganized combination of working elements results. For example, the carbonator vessel can be difficult and cumbersome to store, and when the device is used, particularly by children who desire more than one flavor, a sticky, syrupy mess can often result.
These and other disadvantages have been found to present prohibitive sales obstacle.
I have therefore proposed to eliminate the above referenced problems, and to provide a home beverage system which presents an orderly and aesthetically appeasing array of elements which function together to efficiently and safely provide a convenient system for producing carbonated beverages of a variety or flavors. And, it would seem highly desirable to provide a home system which is designed throughout to maintain high carbonation levels, while preserving a substantial margin of safety for the consumer.